


Breaking Off The Past

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Banter, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Getting Together, Jewish Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet the Family, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Maria Reynolds, sex jokes - blame my beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Alexander and Aaron get together. Three weeks later, it's Christmas time, and Alexander wants his boyfriend to meet his family. With Aaron and the new foster kid, things are about to be a little tense.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first multichapter piece for the reincarnation au! im very excited. i hope you guys like this one! i worked very hard on it. i have the second chapter ready, and i'll probably publish it tomorrow or on new years. 
> 
> i'll also be updating the tags as i post for this story.
> 
> enjoy!

It starts with them talking over the phone. Aaron is going to another college in New York, while he's back in Columbia, previously King's College. It's changed a lot over the centuries, but it's still homely. It reminds him of when he was young and ready to fight anyone and everyone, when he was eighteen or so a lifetime ago.

Alexander doesn't know how to put it nicely. He liked Aaron a lifetime ago. He likes Aaron now. He guesses. Kind of. It's complicated — Aaron is definitely as handsome, hell, even more handsome than back then. And he's very gay for him, that's a given. It's just... he wishes he could lay it down smoothly. Not stumble upon his words and blush crimson like the few times he's tried to confess.

He hasn't told his adoptive parents about this because he knows his mother dislikes the man. George doesn't care as much about him, and he did tell him he was attracted to him when he was fifteen. But he probably has forgotten — and he's too busy now to even start to talk about this stuff, so he doesn't bring it up.

He flops down in his cheap bed and calls George's number. "Hey, dad," he starts when he answers. "I just... want advice, I guess?"

"I'm all ears, son." George has always sounded all too happy to call him son, for it to be unlike when they were general and soldier.

"So, um, do you remember how I said I liked Burr after I got my memories back?" George _mhm_ s in response. He sighs and pushes his hand through his hair. "Well, I sorta met him at my speech about Laurens."

"Did your crush resurface?" George asks, and Alexander groans. "I'll take that as a yes. What is he like?"

"Guilty," is what stumbles out of his mouth. "He's very guilty about what happened. He wants to make amends. He's got these beautiful eyes and he laughs at his own jokes and I just." He sighs and closes his eyes, trying to look for the right words. It's too much, all these feelings that contradict themselves. He wants to hate him — he should hate him. But at the same time, love flourishes underneath his skin everytime he thinks about him. "Ugh."

"Son," he says, "go for it. Do you think he likes you back?"

"Ugh," Alexander repeats. "You're like a gossipy middle-aged mom." George chuckles at that, and he flushes pink. "But, uh... I think? Maybe? It's doubtful. Like, he does regret it a lot but I bet he just wants to be friends."

"Go for it, Alexander."

"That's an order from my commander?"

George laughs a little. "Yes, that's an order from your commander."

"Alright, General." Alexander loves the lack of tension in his new relationship with George. It's better, healthier and besides, George is an incredible father. Even if he wouldn't admit that to his face. "Well, I'll get going. Have you got any offers to foster any kids?"

"Not really. I said I was better with other reincarnates, so it's probably why it's been so silent." Alexander _mhm_ s at that as he gets up and takes his favorite hoodie. "Also, I scheduled your first reunion with the doctor for your top surgery here. You might know him."

Alexander hums. "Who is it, dad?"

"Do you remember one David Hosack?"

"You're kidding." Alexander shoots up from his bed, his heart beating hard. His past life doctor is a surgeon, and was reincarnated near the same time as him. _What the fuck_. "You're kidding!"

"He's trans too," George supplies. Alexander gasps. "Aren't you excited?"

"I am!" he exclaims. "Thank you, dad! When and where is it?"

"It's on Monday in two months. It's at the same clinic you got your testosterone at."

"Amazing! See you, dad!"

"See you!" Alexander can hear the smile on his face when he hangs up and goes to put his binder on. He struggles with it for a little while, but it falls and fits into his chest perfectly. He looks down to see flatness, and a smile spreads across his face. "Great."

He puts a button-up shirt and an old pair of jeans. "At least I look like I have my shit together," he says to himself as he puts a jacket on. He checks his calendar — T day is in three days. He nods and gets out of his dorm, walking down the stairs because they're repairing the elevator.

He ends up with rapid breathing when he's at the ground floor, his back sweaty. "Alright, alright, alright," he says as he plugs his earphones into his ears. He starts listening to music as he walks, looking for a cab. He gets into one and gives the address to the apartment building Aaron's dorm is in. Wait. "Shit," he whispers.

He didn't ask Aaron if it'd be okay to come over. _hey dude_ , he types, _is it okay if i go to your dorm?_ If it isn't, he guesses he can go to McDonald's or something. There aren't many plans on his mind if he can't.

 _Yeah, that's alright_ , he gets the response a minute later. He sighs in relief. The driver is going through the busy streets of New York masterfully, and around five minutes later he's there. He thanks the driver and gets up from his seat.

He bobs his head to the rhythm of the music as he goes to the elevator. He pushes the button to the floor Aaron's room is in and he hurries out when he gets there. Looking for the number of the dorm, he finds it a few seconds later. He knocks.

"Hey, Alexander!" he greets, waving his hand. They melt into a hug almost immediately— Alexander loves the contact with his crush. Aaron is wearing loose-fitting pants and a sweater that complements his eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm alright, I wanted to see you." Aaron can be easily overwhelmed, so he doesn't bring up how he needs to tell him something. He'll probably be anxious as hell and he doesn't want that.

"Cute," Aaron replies as they sit down in his sofa. His dorm is smaller than Alexander's only by a tiny bit; George has more money than Aaron's father, after all. "So, how are you, Alexander?"

"I've been alright. Finals are in a few weeks so you can guess I'm stressed." He fiddles with his hands, not looking at him. So much he could preface his feelings with — I know we've known each other for not that long, I really like you as a person now. The idea makes him dizzy. "I'm having my first talk with a surgeon about top surgery, too."

"That's great," Aaron says, smiling at him. "I hope you can have top surgery soon, man."

"Yeah, it's, uh, someone I already knew... do you remember David Hosack?"

Aaron looks at him and blinks. After a few seconds of silence, his eyes widen. "Your family's doctor?"

"The very same!" he exclaims. "He's trans too. I'm glad he got that up in the ranks. Although I bet he'll just remember my death when we meet again. I'm really excited to see him nonetheless."

"You're rambling."

"I'm always rambling, Aaron."

Aaron giggles. It's a beautiful sound. "Well, I might've found Theo..." he starts, and the color disappears from Alexander's face. Now he definitely doesn't have a chance, and he's almost starting to panic. "But I haven't found her mom yet," he finishes, and Alexander sighs in relief. "You look so relieved, Alexander."

"It's just, I..." He doesn't know how to say this. He's going to fuck up so badly. "I thought you meant your wife and I thought I lost all my chances to be with you, that's all." Fidgeting with his fingers, he avoids Aaron's gaze as silence falls between them. He's going to yell or apologize or panic — when Aaron's hand falls on his. "Aaron?"

"Alexander," he says, voice feather-soft. "Alexander, goddamn it, I thought I was going to be waiting for you to say that forever."

"Huh?" he whispers, and Aaron makes him look up. Bright smile, shining eyes. Aaron doesn't hate him now, that's for sure. "I love you," he says for lack of any other words, it stumbling out of his mouth with ease. "I love you, I love you, _I love you_." He repeats it like a mantra because it's so nice to finally let it out. It's a surreal experience, and his heart can't stop beating this fast and this hard.

"I love you too, Alexander," he replies. And it's full of feeling and love and Aaron will be the death of him one day. They fumble with their hands, lacing their fingers together and their foreheads pushed together. "Can I kiss you?" he asks, and he's not suave like he remembers him. He's awkward and he's giggling and he's smiling; Alexander wouldn't change him for his past incarnation.

"Of course," he says, "of course."

Their lips mash together in a haze. He can feel Aaron's cologne on his neck and he can taste chocolate (the last thing Aaron ate) on his lips. Groans escape from their lips. While holding each other by their hair for dear life, their hearts beat fast and hard.

"I love you," he says for the fifth time. He's drunk off the love he has for this man, for his killer, for his friend, for his everything. "God, are we dating now? I'm so."

"If you want to."

He nods sharply at that before gulping. God, he's going to be dating Aaron Burr of all people. "But, about Theo... does she have her memories back yet?"

Aaron purses his lips and shakes his head. "She's very little, like four or five. She doesn't remember. I saw her at a preschool near here."

"I wish any of my children were reincarnated. I miss them."

"Maybe one or two of them are." Aaron nudges him. "Have you even checked the register recently?"

"I haven't, now that you say it. I miss Eliza too." He pushes his fingers through his hair and sighs. "Like, she was such a big part of me... I really want to meet her one more time, but I don't know if she will forgive me again."

"I bet she will."

Alexander nods. The idea of dating her again makes his skin warm, but he's unsure if Aaron will be okay with him dating her at the same time that he's dating him. As they just now started dating, he doesn't bring it up. He doesn't want to upset him.

"Can I kiss you again?" Alexander asks, putting a hand on Aaron's thigh.

"Kiss me anytime," Aaron replies. He's a little too excited to kiss him again, taking in his soft groan and the way their lips meet and melt together. "Do you think Ms. Washington will mind me?"

"Oh, she doesn't like you. At all." He realizes the implications of this — how much does she hate Aaron? Enough to not accept the fact they're dating? It gets him worried. "I hope she will accept that we're dating. She should, after all."

"I mean, I get her not liking me."

"You killed me, so, yeah, it's understandable."

Aaron tenses up, and their lips meet again. Alexander puts the thought of what will his parents say in the backburner — George knows he likes him, after all, so at least he got one of them being supportive.

* * *

It takes them until the week they have off for Alexander to introduce him to his family. "I'm going back to Virginia for the holiday week," Alexander starts. "Are you going anywhere?"

"Not really. I told my dad I'm dating you, a guy, through the phone and he wasn't very happy, so... I guess I'm not going to my house for Christmas."

"That sucks," he says as he wraps his arms around his middle and kisses his forehead. Aaron smiles and looks up to kiss him in the lips. "I bet he'll get over it soon. But I wanted to introduce you to my parents, and what better way than..."

"Oh, yeah, Christmas," Aaron nods. He takes a sip of the coffee in his hands. "Hopefully Ms. Washington won't mind too much."

"Call her my mom, Aaron."

"Your mom," he corrects himself, rolling his eyes, "hopefully won't mind too much." They laugh together and their lips meet. When Alexander pulls away and sets himself in his desk, he takes another sip of his coffee. It has a little too much sugar in it, but he doesn't mind. The first time Alexander saw him putting that much sugar in his coffee he was yelling at him, but he doesn't mind now. Except for sneering at him, of course. "Are you writing your novel?"

"Mhm," Alexander nods as he types away. The clicking of the keyboard and the mouse is relaxing. Aaron takes one of his dozen Law books out of their shelf and starts skimming through it. Even though finals are over, he still has to study, to stay on top of the class. Going through four years of college in two was terribly stressful two centuries ago; he didn't want to try it again. So here he is, learning at a normal pace in a normal college.

"Do you know where Madison might be?" Aaron asks, setting his book aside.

Alexander's typing gets slower, but it doesn't stop. "No, why? I can check the Register if you want me to."

"We were both kinda close with him," Aaron reminds him.

"Before he sold out to his sugar daddy."

"Do you mean Jefferson?"

Alexander doesn't look at him, but blinks at his laptop. "Yes."

Aaron snorts and takes his book again. "Well, you should check the Register."

"I'm on it." Aaron sees from the corner of his eye as he gets off his writing software and googles the reincarnate register. The Google Doodle of the day is for the birthday of Isaac Newton's reincarnation, who did some other discoveries before he died. Alexander looks through it. Angelica, Thomas, James, Hercules and... _Maria_? They're all there. "Yeah, he's been registered."

After a few seconds of silence, Alexander clicks on the profile. "Oh, he was born in Germany, of all places."

"He should have double nationality now, right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Aaron nods. They go back to their normal activities. A few minutes later, Alexander gets up from his seat and turns his laptop off. "Tomorrow we have to leave," he says, "so we should get our suitcases ready."

"And you should call your mom and say you're bringing someone along."

"Right!" Alexander exclaims, and he leans to leave a kiss on Aaron's cheek. "I should. You start with the suitcases, I do the call." Aaron nods, kisses his cheek and goes up to start. He calls Martha and for a few tortous seconds she doesn't answer. He taps his foot impatiently. "Hey, mom!"

"Hi, Alex! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm alright. I'm getting ready to go home!" Martha hums in approval and he fidgets with his hands. "I'm also bringing someone else along, so you should probably make food accordingly."

"Great!" Martha exclaims; he can hear her clapping excitedly. "Do they have any food allergies? Or just food restrictions, in general?"

"He doesn't, don't worry."

Martha says 'alright' and they keep talking about nothing in particular. She gives a few curt nods to something happening at their house, but he can't quite pinpoint what. He would ask, but it's almost like Martha is keeping a secret and she shouldn't tell him this. "Alright, mom, see you in two days."

"See you, Alex."

He hangs up and then sees how Aaron has most of his suitcase filled. With a sigh, he turns around to start with his. He only puts four changes of clothes, knowing he won't be in the home of his teenage years for long. "Just put four changes, I don't think we'll be there for much longer."

"Alright," Aaron nods. He turns up to kiss him, and they stay there for a second, their lips together and Alexander's hand on the other's cheek. When he pulls away, he's smiling. "Love you."

"Love you too," Alexander says, grinning.

Aaron yawns. "We'll meet at the bus station at eight, right?"

"Yeah. We'll be there by four and a half."

"Mhm."

"So, I'll go back to my place," Alexander says.

Aaron kisses him goodbye. He packs his laptop and trusts that Aaron will bring his suitcase along to the bus station.

As he walks home it starts drizzling, and he listens to his tunes as he heads to the dorms. When he's there he gets out of his jacket, messages his boyfriend and his mom. He's quick to head to bed, knowing he needs as much sleep as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

The station is bustling with activity. He's there with his backpack by seven forty-five, fidgets with his hands until he sees Aaron in a taxi. Aaron gets off of the taxi, grinning widely and enveloping his boyfriend in a hug, Alexander closing his eyes and taking in the touch  Aaron has both suitcases with him.  
  
Alexander kisses him on the lips before pushing away and lacing their fingers together. It's a small gesture, but Alexander flushes pink nonetheless.

“How are you, babe? Slept well?" Alexander asks, shuffling his feet.

“Yeah, I slept well,” Aaron says, kissing his temple and taking his hand in his. “What about you?”

“I didn't sleep very well, but I have plenty of time to sleep now.” It's an eight-hour trip; it's going to be hellish. But what can he do? He just wants to see his parents.

They go to buy snacks; Aaron goes for a bag of chips, some Cheetos and he buys a couple of sandwiches.

"We're the pinnacle of health," Alexander jokes with a mouth full of chips.

Aaron rolls his eyes and says, “Close your mouth while eating, you buffoon.” Alexander swallows and punches Aaron on the shoulder.

"Let's get going," Aaron says, gathering their bags. "The bus leaves in five minutes."  
  
"Really?" Alexander exclaims, checking the time. It's eight and ten. “ _Shit,_ " He mutters, grabbing the bags.

“We’re five minutes _late,_ Aaron!” He screams, darting to the bus with no other explanation. Aaron looks confused before hurrying after his boyfriend, cursing under his breath.

They plomp into their seats while the bus driver gives them the evil eye.

“Teenagers,” he mutters in Urdu, before starting the bus.

Aaron’s usually stoic face attempts to stifle a laugh while Alexander sinks into him. “We aren't even teenagers!” he says, his lips parted into a grin.

“You know what they say,” Alexander replies without missing a beat. “Love makes the soul younger.”

Aaron rolls his eyes and smiles wider.

"This is eight goddamn hours. Jesus Christ," Alexander mutters into his neck.   
  
"At least you'll get to see your family," Aaron reminds him. Alexander nods before taking his phone and texting George. The bus starts moving and he laces his fingers with Aaron's by reflex.

"I hope they like me..." says Aaron, furrowing his brows.  
  
"Oh, they'll like you,” Alexander says, snorting. “I fell in love with you, that's enough for them to like you, I believe." Aaron laughs and they kiss, Alexander straining from his seatbelt.   
  
They stay in silence for a while, Aaron tapping away at Duolingo while Alexander listens to music. It's comfortable like this, and Alexander can't help but gaze at Aaron lovingly.   
  
There's a crease in between his eyebrows, his eyes focused on the Spanish course. His eyes are this stunning shade of chocolate brown; Alexander tends to stare into them. Alexander has a tendency to mutter in Spanish whenever he's upset, and Aaron has chosen to learn it rather than ask for a translation. Very stubborn from him, in Alexander's opinion.   
  
"You're gorgeous, you know that?" says Alexander as he takes one earphone out. Aaron looks up from his phone and his jaw slacks a little before pursing his lips and looking away, attempting to hide his glowing red face.

“Shut up,” he hisses, dropping his head to his hands.

"You're blushing," Alexander says, laughing and poking him. “Why you blushing? Aaron’s a tomato?”

"Oh, _shut up,"_ he mumbles.   
  
Alexander chuckles and strains from his seat to kiss his cheek. He does it once, twice, three times. He can feel Aaron’s face growing warm and grins. "You're so cute, babe."   
  
"And you're incredibly handsome," he says. Now Alexander is the one to blush. He's used to being called cute, adorable by the people he holds dear. This was mostly before he came out, of course — but whenever Thomas called him 'adorable', his voice dripping with sarcasm, he’d felt himself go sick.   
  
It makes him terribly dysphoric, and he's aware it's quite stupid, but what can he do?   
  
"Thank you," he stutters out, his face pinker than Aaron’s. "I... um. I don't know what to say now."   
  
Aaron laughs, a low, breathy sound, and Alex can’t help but kiss him. Aaron returns the favor wholeheartedly, giving as good as he got. When they pull away, Alexander checks his phone — it's barely been an hour.

"We should sleep," he suggests when Aaron yawns so hard he tears up.   
  
"Yeah," he says sleepily. Alexander kisses him again. As they pull away, Aaron closes his eyes tighter and reclines his seat, stretching and turning his phone off. Alexander pushes his earphone back in and closes his eyes, the music resonating in his ears.   
  
"Good night," he whispers. Aaron nods sleepily instead of responding, already losing consciousness. He lets himself lean against the glass of the window.   
  
He wakes up two hours later, his stomach rumbling. He looks at Alex’s peaceful sleeping face and smiles, taking the headphones out of his boyfriend’s ears. He was listening to MCR again, that emo shit. Aaron sighs and pulls out one of the sandwiches. He really was quite hungry, he realizes as his stomach grumbles. Alexander stirs awake and rubs his eyes, looking completely dazed.

"Hi, babe,” Aaron says. “Want any food?"

“I want ass,” Alexander mutters. “Yours, preferably.”

Aaron sighs. “Sandwich or Cheetos, you fool,” he asks.

"Cheetos," Alexander grumbles in response. Aaron chucks the bag at Alex’s face.

“Just like the chicks throw themselves at me, am I right?” Alexander says, smirking.

“You’re _gay,_ Hamilton.” Aaron throws back, rolling his eyes.

“Bi,” he corrects.

“A complete buffoon, that’s what you are. Also, chew with your mouth closed.”    
  
Aaron munches down on his sandwich as Alexander crunches his chips as loudly as he can in an attempt to annoy his boyfriend, which Aaron tactfully ignores. When Alexander’s  done with his Cheetos, he throws the bag into his bigger bag and presses it close to his chest. He's got to take his binder out in five hours, as he put it on at seven and it's ten already.   
  
"I think my parents are hiding something from me," Alexander says nonchalantly as he returns to the seat. Aaron nods, inviting him to keep talking. "My mom was very nervous when she talked to me." He shrugs — he doesn't know what to think of it.

"It’s probably a Christmas gift. Don't worry about it too much," Aaron reassures.  
  
"It could be something else…” Alexander says, voice trailing off.   
  
Aaron raises an eyebrow and sighs, huddling closer to his blanket. He’s had it since he was a kid and it made him look unbearably adorable, at least according to Alexander. 

"If it's something else you'll see soon enough, so," Aaron says, shrugging. Alexander nods; he does have a point, but he can't help but worry a little. He snuggles into Aaron and tries to ignore the rising anxiety in his chest.

"I'm going to keep practicing Spanish," Aaron mumbles as he turns on his phone.

Alexander turns on his phone and sees a text from his dad. He breathes hard before opening it — it's simple, just one sentence.   
  
_I started fostering a kid a few days ago..... I hope you like her! :)_   
  
He doesn't think too much about it. It could be anyone; any other reincarnate, and not necessarily from his time period. "My dad is fostering a kid," Alexander tells Aaron as he types a response.

 _cool! cant wait 2 meet her_   
  
Aaron looks up from his phone with raised eyebrows. "Did he tell you who it was?" he says, voice calm and logical. It soothes Alexander, though its a voice quite contrasting to his loud self.     
  
He runs his hands through his hair. "He didn't," he replies as he hits send for his message. He doesn't want to ask too many questions. Maybe it's Sally Hemings? That would be quite... something, he muses. Aaron laces his hands with his.   
  
"I love you."   
  
"I love you too," Aaron replies immediately after, his heart swelling with some emotion he can’t name.     
  
Alexander falls asleep again and he's woken up by Aaron gently prodding him with his hand.

He groans and looks over at his boyfriend. “Must you wake me up _every single time_ dream me is about to get laid?” he asks grumpily.

Aaron chuckles and simply gestures to his watch. "Binder changing time," he whispers so no one else hears.

Alexander gets up and heads to the bathroom of the bus. It doesn't smell as horrid as he expected it to. He strips off his shirt and tries to get out of the binder, but it's stuck.

“Shit,” He mutters. This isn’t the first time. Turning on his phone and messaging Aaron, he opens the door to the bus bathroom. Aaron quickly enters and kisses him for a second before pulling away.   
  
"Okay," Aaron says while kissing his neck, causing him to stiffen before giggling. He's so in love with him it hurts. "Let's get you out of this." He lets Alexander take his own arms out of the holes while he yawns.   
  
"I'm too sleepy to — hmm." He almost falls asleep standing up while Aaron pushes his binder off him. "I love you," Alexander declares sleepily and kisses him.. Aaron smiles against his lips and lets the kiss deepen, their lips moving against one another.   
  
He hands him his shirt and his baggy hoodie and Alexander puts them on. The bagginess is to make his chest a little less noticeable, but he’s unsure of whether it actually works that well.   
  
They head back to their seats as someone else takes their place in the bathroom. They huddle close together, their seatbelts stopping them from full-on cuddling. Aaron puts his blanket over the two of them. "One more hour," Aaron tells him. Somewhere along the ride,  both of them get lost in deep, hazy sleep, huddling close to one another.   
  
Waking up to someone yelling to get off the bus is not a nice experience. Alexander takes both their seatbelts off, prods Aaron and gets moving. It's a mess of people and the small bus is bustling with activity as they got to Norfolk, Virginia. Both of them grab their backpacks and hop off the bus.

 _I'm at the bus station_ , he texts George, _could you pick us up?_   
  
_On it_ , George replies a few minutes later. Alexander takes the suitcases off the back of the bus and waits for his dad.   
  
George is a dozen feet away from them, and Alexander is quick to drop everything into his hands and head towards him. Alexander throws himself at George in a bone-crushing hug. George laughs and pats his back.

"Hey, dad! I brought Aaron!" Alexander says excitedly, eyes shining.  
  
George ruffles his son's hair. "You two started dating?"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"Good," he says, chuckling. Aaron walks towards them with both suitcases on his hands. "Hi, Aaron. How are you?"   
  
"Hello, Mr— General— sir," Aaron sputters.   
  
"Oh," he laughs, "just call me George."   
  
Aaron's cheeks heat up and he nods. "Alright, G-George. It's a pleasure to meet you."   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too, kid. Let's go to my car, alright?"   
  
They both nod. As they head to the car, Alexander and Aaron share a few awkward glances.George puts the suitcases in the back while the boys climb into the car. There’s only silence and Aaron fidgets with his hands, avoiding Alexander’s gaze. He holds his hand and laces their fingers together.

George starts the car and they're in uncomfortable silence for a while, Alexander looks at his dad with a raised eyebrow.

“Did I do something wrong?” Aaron finally breaks the silence. George looks at him through the windshield mirror.  
  
“That was a mistake,” George starts frying Aaron with questions almost immediately, eyes squinting at him through the rearview mirror.

“Oh my god,” Alexander says, stifling a laugh.  
  
"Aaron, what are you studying, if you don't mind me asking?"   
  
"I'm a law student," he replies proudly.   
  
"Nice. How many years do you have left?"   
  
"One year, then to finally go to grad school."   
  
"Mhm. My Martha is a lawyer in this life." He turns to watch them both in the windshield mirror. Aaron is holding Alexander's hand.

"Also, my Martha doesn't like past you very much, so please excuse her if she reacts badly,” he says, suspicion slowly leaving his eyes. “You seem like a good boy, though. I think you’ll win her over.”  
  
"Oh, Alexander told me about her already. About Martha, not about me being a good boy. That’s more of what I tell him." Alexander chokes as George bursts into peals of laughter, Aaron grinning triumphantly.

"It's alright, really,” Aaron says when everyone calms down. “I do hope she’ll like me.”

George nods. "We're almost here," he announces as he pulls to the driveway. He puts the car in the garage of their smallish, two-story house. Alexander gets out of the car and takes the suitcases off the back of it. He hands his boyfriend his suitcase and they head to the house. There's a silhouette too small to be Martha's, but as soon as Alexander is going to ask if it's the new kid, it leaves.

George takes Aaron's backpack and slings it over his shoulder. As they walk towards the house, Alexander squeezes Aaron's sweaty hand and gives him an encouraging smile.   
  
"Hi, Alex! How are you?" Martha says as soon as she opens the door, and she straightens up when she sees Aaron. "Who's your friend?" She asks cheerily, looking him over.”He seems a little shy.” Aaron raises his bowed head and meets her gaze while George enters by her side with the suitcases. Martha's eyes widen. "Don't tell me..." she starts.   
  
"I'm Aaron Burr, ma'am," he says, his hands shaking a little. Alexander squeezes one of them in an attempt to comfort him. "I'm Alexander's boyfriend." He nibbles on his lip as he enters their house, looking around and avoiding Martha's glare.

George puts an arm around Martha’s shoulder while she burns a hole into Aaron’s face with her glare. "I'm — I'm sorry, ma'am. I'll leave if..." Aaron starts, shamefaced, near tears.  
  
"Babe," Alexander mumbles when he sees the tears in his eyes. "Babe, it's okay, she'll learn to trust you."  
  
"But," Aaron mutters. His hands are shaking badly.   
  
"No buts," Alexander says, wrapping an arm around his waist.  
  
"You love him, right?" Martha asks, her lips pursed in contemplation.   
  
"Yeah. A lot," Alexander says, nodding vigorously.   
  
"Then..." she struggles to find the words. "I don't understand how you could love him, but I will support you.” There is silence for a few moments before Martha bursts out, “Can I hug you, Aaron?"  
  
Aaron nods, blinking back his tears. They hug for a few tense seconds before Aaron pulls away. Dry tears mark his face, and he looks like he's gone through a storm.  
  
"The new foster kid is a little worried about meeting you," Martha comments, "that's why you haven't seen her."  
  
Alexander raises an eyebrow. "What, isn't she a reincarnate?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, she is," Martha says. "That's kind of why she didn't want to meet you. She was worried."  
  
"Why don't you tell us who she is and move on?" Aaron interrupts. _Wow, sassy_ , Alexander thinks, smiling to himself.   
  
"She didn't want us to tell you," Martha replies. "I'm going to see if she's comfortable with it right now."  
  
Alexander nods, to then nibble on his lip nervously. Who could it be? He didn't check the Register and bet on someone, but it could truly be anyone. Martha goes upstairs and Alexander hears murmurs.  
  
"It'll be alright, really, but please. Don’t judge her." George says, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. Alexander nods and lets himself relax. He's always loved his parents; they're great at their job. He sometimes wishes he was born to them instead of being adopted by them. He would've missed so much heartbreak.

"The suspense is killing me," Aaron mumbles, and Alexander laughs. Alexander sees Martha walk downstairs with a girl, and he finds her precious on the first sight.   
  
She's taller than him, maybe five foot eight. Her curly hair covers part of her brown eyes. Her skin is tan, and he can see bruises hidden in part by her sleeves. She's wearing a half-sleeved shirt and men's jeans, and she's got no cleavage at all.   
  
"Hi," she says; her voice shaking.   
  
And then their gazes meet. Alexander sees something known in them, he knows her from _before_ , from _then_ . He takes a second to recognize her, and then his mind is thrown back to 1791. The memories flash in front of his eyes, and Aaron is as stiff as he is. 

Aaron and him realize at the same time.

" _Maria_?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! im really sorry for taking so long with the last chapter, but its extra long (almost 5.3k words) so i hope it makes up for it! i hope i can get your opinions in the comments! 
> 
> enjoy!

Alexander can’t believe his eyes. Standing in front of him is no one other than Maria Reynolds, her body and face different but holding herself the same way she used to. Aaron stares, holding his hand harder.   
  
"That'd... that'd be me, yes," Maria says, ducking her head and biting her lip hard. Alexander understands where she might've got all this fear from. She was his mistress a lifetime ago, after all, and she expects him to shame her or scream at her. He's learned, though, and won't do anything like that.    
  
"I... um. Hi, Maria," Aaron says, putting his hand out. “I’m. I’m Aaron.”   
  
Maria doesn't seem to have noticed Aaron's here too until now. She visibly flinches away from his outstretched hand, eyes widening.  "Burr?" she says, her voice low. It's not the most feminine now, and it almost sounds forced, and Alexander can guess why. He decides not to mention it, for her safety.

Alexander feels a twinge of old, familiar jealousy at her speaking to his boyfriend before him. It was to be expected, after all. They were pretty close friends in their past life.   
  
"Mhm," Aaron says, nodding and withdrawing his hand. "How have you been? This life as tough as the last one?"   
  
"I mean," Maria mutters, shrugging, "I did end up in the foster system."

They slowly walk towards the living room and seat themselves on the sofas, Aaron at Alexander’s side, Maria on a separate sofa. "I'm also... trans, as you've probably noticed. This voice doesn't come out as natural as I wish it would. I also haven’t changed my name legally yet, and god, was there a lot of misgendering while I was in foster care."   
  
“Oh, that sucks — I hope you can change it soon. It should be easier, considering you're a reincarnate, after all.” He smiles at her, and Maria flashes him a grin. "We're trans siblings, though,” Alexander tells her. Maria raises her eyebrows at him before smiling brightly and nodding. 

 

"I'm glad the Washingtons took you in. They're very nice people and amazing parents," Alexander said, grinning widely back at her. Maria nods at him.    
  
"See why she didn't want us to tell you who she is now?" Martha asks, putting some emphasis on the pronouns.    
  
"Yeah, I get it." Alexander takes one of the glasses of water George put in the coffee table and takes a sip. "If I were you, I'd be scared too," he tells Maria.   
  
"Yeah, the Washingtons aren't my first foster family either. I was abused in the last one, and I went through transphobia from my foster parents,” Maria says, pulling her legs on top of the sofa.   
  
"That sucks," Alexander says.   
  
"I'm not an orphan in this life," Aaron tells them, "thank God. I have my father, who is nice except for the fact he's kinda homophobic. When I told him I'm dating Alexander he kind of flipped out."   
  
"Wait, what?" Maria blinks a few times, confusion taking a hold of her. "You two are — you two are dating? I thought you'd brought him to your house as a friend!"   
  
Alexander laughs. "No, no, we've been dating for a few weeks now." He sweeps his hair to the side and chuckles at Maria's surprised expression. "I'm as surprised as you that I'm dating my murderer, but he's a lovely person now."   
  
"You're saying I wasn't a lovely person back then?" Aaron fake gasps and dramatically lands onto his boyfriend’s lap. “That’s not what you said when we fucked all those years ago.” 

 

Alexander chokes on his water and pushes Aaron off his lap. “Fuck  _ off,  _ babe.”

Maria and George laugh while Martha looks slightly disturbed.

“Did they do this on the way here, too?” she asks George.

George looks her in the eye, and says, “What do you expect, my dear, they’re youngsters in love.”

“Oh my god. I can’t believe Aaron bottomed,” Maria whispers under her breath, while Alexander chokes again.

“I  _ did not _ ,” Aaron announces, looking rather offended. “In fact, I—”

"Well," Martha interrupts hastily. "Before you two make this conversation any more…  _ interesting _ , do you all want something to eat? I bet you're starving."   
  
"I have a sandwich left from the bus ride," Alexander says. "So no, I'm alright. Do you want anything, sunshine?" he asks Aaron, who snorts and then smiles at him.    
  
"I'd like a sandwich, if that wouldn’t be too much trouble.” Aaron asks.

“Forever the gentleman. That hasn’t changed much, hasn’t it, Aaron?” Maria says, laughing.    
  
“God, mom’s sandwiches are the  _ best.”  _ Alexander says, groaning and taking his sandwich out of his backpack.

Aaron and Maria keep talking, mentioning their past lives and their friendship back then. Alexander had heard Aaron tell him he helped Maria with her divorce against Reynolds, but he never delved too much into the topic. Aaron is happier than usual, talking to his old friend, and Alexander loves how the smile spreads across Aaron's face, making him shine.   
  
"Well," Aaron declares, taking a hearty bite out of his sandwich. "I'm really glad I met you again, Maria."   
  
"Yeah, me too," Maria nods, her voice dropping a few octaves. "Sorry, that's my... normal voice. It's embarrassing, really."   
  
"My voice was squeakier than anything before I got on T, don't worry," Alexander is quick to say in attempt to be comforting, but Maria dismisses him with a movement of her hand.   
  
"No, like... estrogen doesn't alter your voice. You've got to train it," she says, sighing.   
  
He raises his eyebrows before scoffing. He wishes the hormones they gave trans people had effects for everything. Maria would end up more feminine as soon as she went on estrogen, though, so that was surely something.    
  
"Is that so? Man, that must suck." He's about to mention how much his face and his everything changed with testosterone, but he can see bitterness in Maria’s eyes, so he doesn't.

"Ay, Aaron is feeling left out, isn't he? Oh man, the pains of being the token cis," he jokes, elbowing Aaron on the side.

"Y-yeah," he mutters, snorting. "just. Token cis."   
  
"You're the token cis of this family," Maria says, amusement in her brown eyes.   
  
"Do your two parents not count?" Aaron asks pointedly.   
  
Maria is about to say something but she closes her mouth when she realizes what he meant. Alexander gets it -- he didn't consider the Washingtons his parents until he was around fifteen. Before then, he called them dad and mom because he was supposed to. Being adopted so late, at twelve, really changes how you look at the concept of family. They might have been his legal parents for a while, but he thought of them as George and Martha for two long years.   
  
"Well," Alexander shrugs, "I guess they count. How curious that we're both trans, though."   
  
"Yeah," Maria says, smiling. "You're a lot farther into transition than me, though," she mutters.   
  
"You still look quite feminine," Aaron compliments genuinely.   
  
Maria flushes pink. "Most of it is makeup. I got my hands on some of it before my last foster family threw me into the system again, but... Ms. Washington helped me get a lot of it."    
  
Martha hands Aaron another sandwich. Suddenly, her phone begins to ring, and she heads off to the corner to answer it.

“Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom,” Alexander says, and hops off the sofa. He does not go to the bathroom, though. Instead, he waits until Martha is done with her call.

"Mom?" he asks, pushing a lock of hair off his face.

“Yes, dear?” Martha responds, sounding somewhat distracted as she rummaged through her drawers for some papers.

"You should help Maria start estrogen,” Alexander says. “I know she's probably dysphoric as hell about not being on it yet. And, uh, I don't know how old she is, but she can probably already start it with parents' permission."   
  
"I'll think about it," Martha says. "But she's sixteen. I think it's legal, right?"   
  
"It is. Can I tell her you're thinking about it?" Alexander says, remembering how excited he was when he first began transitioning.

"I'll prefer it as a new foster family gift, so, don't tell her,” Martha says, grinning at him.   
  
"Alright! Thanks, mom!" He says, looking at her and kissing her cheek.

Martha’s smile widens. She loves it when Alexander would treat her like a son related by blood would treat his mother. _ He’s such a good kid,  _ she thinks, watching him as he turns around and goes back to the sofa, where Aaron and Maria are discussing their past life again.   
  
"Remember the trial? God, I felt so sick," Maria says.   
  
"Everyone was sneering and calling you a whore for the whole pamphlet ordeal. I was the only one that didn't think of you as something terrible," Aaron musters, his voice reminiscent as he leaned back.   
  
"Thank you for that, Aaron, really,” Maria says, smiling at him. They both look so calm, their old friendship bringing them closer together.   
  
"Also — " Alexander starts, looking over them and sitting back down. "I'm really sorry, Maria." His voice sounds strained with guilt.   
  
She pales a little. "It's alright," she mumbles.   
  
"It's not. I left your reputation in pieces, hell, I made you  _ miserable _ —"   
  
"Alexander, it's  _ alright _ ," she insists. "It's in the past. Just like you forgave Aaron for killing you, I assume? I forgive you for publishing the pamphlet,” she says, patting his shoulder.   
  


Alexander sighs, visibly relaxing."Oh, I definitely forgave him," Alexander nods. "A long time ago. When did you get your memories back?"   
  
"Last year," she replies. "It was hard to deal with remembering everything. Reynolds' abuse, having a child at seventeen, the affair. And then of course what came after."   
  
"I never heard about you after the pamphlet was published," Aaron says.    
  
Maria gives him a knowing look. "It's because I went to England. I really didn't want to deal with everything anymore. I got divorced from my second husband and got married to a man I was housekeeping for. I never told them too much about the affair, but I did let know my last husband. He understood." She takes a shaky breath and looks away from the two men. "I just... it's a lot, and I don't want my past to define me anymore."   
  
Aaron holds her hand. She goes red. "My Alexander always says the past is in the past. It was two centuries ago, after all. It'll always still affect us, but..." he smiles and nods. A grin spreads across Maria’s face. "You're an amazing person, Maria."   
  
"Thank you, Aaron,” she says, giggling lightly.   
  
Martha clears her throat. Alexander whips his head around to see her holding a plate with salmon and baked potatoes. "Mom!" he exclaims, shooting up from the sofa and sitting down at the dining table. "Thank you!"   
  
"It's no problem, dear," she says with a smile as she puts the plate in front of him. "Aaron, sit with us! You too, Maria."   
  
"Alright!" Maria nods, sitting in front of Alexander. Aaron sits next to his boyfriend.    
  


"How long have you two been together?" Martha asks as she cuts up her salmon. Alexander gulps down the potato in his mouth. Here comes the interrogation.   
  
"Three weeks, I think," Aaron tells her.    
  
"We're happy for you both!" George says, taking a sip of wine. "Right, Martha, dear?"   
  
She blinks a few times, her lips pursed. "Yes, of course we are. And Maria, have you changed your name legally?"   
  
Maria sighs and bites down into her food, avoiding Martha’s gaze. "My past foster parents didn't let me, but they did let me be put in the Register." Maria takes a sip of water and grits her teeth. "But I guess I can always change it now."   
  
"I did it when I got my memories back," Alexander tells her. "It was really nice. Now no one knows me as my birth name."   
  
"Well..." Maria looks at Martha this time. "I guess we can do it after New Years?"   
  
"Great!" Martha says happily. "And how have you been doing with your transition, Alex?"   
  
Alexander grins before saying, "Dad scheduled a top surgery consultation!"   
  
Maria claps and Aaron pats his back while Alexander wiggles his foot in excitement.    
  
"That's amazing, sweetheart!" Martha tells him. "George told me it was someone you knew?"   
  
"Yeah," Alexander says, nodding. "David Hosack."   
  
Martha blinks. "That’s. He’s your doctor from back then, isn't he?"   
  
"Yeah!" Alexander says, fiddling with his hands. "I’m worried he's going to remember me and Philip's death as soon as he sees me."   
  
"It'll be alright," George soothes him. Alexander wants to believe that, so he keeps quiet and keeps eating.

The rest of the dinner goes normally. George and Martha ask their son how he's been doing in college, and talk to Maria about going to her junior year of high school. When Alexander and Aaron finish eating, they head to the sofa and sit down together, Alexander curling onto Aaron’s lap after a while.

Martha and George exchange pleased looks while glancing at the couple.

“Alexander never seemed much of a cuddler before, did he?” Martha

"They're so cute together," Maria notes, smiling and pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. 

  
"I know." Martha says, grinning and taking a sip of her wine. "I'm warming up to the idea of my boy dating Burr, of all people..." she sighs. "They look made for each other."   
  


“ _ Mom, you do realize that we can hear you?”  _ Alexander yells from the living room. “You guys don’t have to be so  _ loud,  _ why do you always embarrass me!”

George chuckles and goes over to pat his son’s head. “We’re your parents. Embarrassing you is our job.”

"Well...you’re not wrong," Aaron mutters. Alexander shoots him a betrayed look before elbowing him in the stomach."Hey!" Aaron exclaims, turning to his boyfriend. “Not cool!”

Alexander chuckles. "God, I just wanted to see your eyes."   
  
"You're such a sap," Aaron says, shaking his head before mashing their lips together.

Martha 'awws' as she gets up and starts taking everyone's plates.    
  
"I'm third-wheeling, aren't I?" Maria says as she sits next to the couple.

Alexander snorts. "Not my fault Aaron is smoking hot. The smoke alarm’s about to go off any minute, man."   
  
"Even as a lesbian, I must admit, he’s rather smoking," Maria nods.    
  
Alexander raises an eyebrow and kisses Aaron's cheek. "Why did I think you were bi?" he asks.   
  
"Because I fucked you in a past life,” Maria responds bluntly, pulling out a book.   
  
Alexander flushes red. "Don't put it like  _ that _ ."    
  
"You  _ bottomed _ for Maria? Why am I not surprised?" Aaron says, laughing.   
  
"Shut up, Aaron." He says furiously, elbowing him in the stomach again.

“You can’t get past these rock hard abs with that elbow of yours, babe.” Aaron says, winking at him. Alexander turns bright red.

“Honestly, Maria, you’re even cuter in this life than the last,” Aaron comments.

Alexander pouts and puts an arm around Aaron’s shoulder, scowling a little. “ _ Babe _ ,” he says softly, and Aaron laughs.

“Oh, c’mon,” Aaron mutters, shaking his head. “Let me compliment her.” Alexander still crosses his arms around his chest and sneers a little.

Maria laughs, face flushing pink. "Well, sad luck, boys, I'm a lesbian."   
  
"I'm glad you've got it figured out," Alexander notes, patting her head a few times. "I swore I was straight until I was around eighteen. My lesbian phase was too strong to let it pass."   
  
"You had a lesbian phase?" Aaron asks, eyebrows raised. Hands on Alexander's hips and his chin on his shoulder, they look perfect together.    
  
"When I was like, thirteen," Alexander says, "I just loved girls so much, man. And thought that if I wanted to be a man it was because I was just... masculine. A butch. Whatever."   
  
"Understandable," Aaron nods. "And then when you realized you were trans..."   
  
"I guessed it translated into being a straight man. Though it felt incorrect. And then I just..." he moves his hands around, not sure how to explain. "Just sort of realized I was bi?"   
  
"How'd you realize?" Maria asks, eyeing him. Maybe she knows something about him more than she lets through.    
  
Alexander starts, hangs his head low in shame. "Truthfully? I crushed on a reincarnation of Andrew Jackson."   
  
_ "Alexander!  _ You betray me like this? _ " _ Aaron yells with mock disgust, putting his hands to his heart.

"It was when I was seventeen!" he yells back, rolling off Aaron's lap and lying at his side. "I was young and naive!"    
  
"How old was he?" Maria says, almost laughing. She's grinning widely, her eyes twinkling with amusement.    
  
Alexander shrugs. "Uh, mid twenties." He says. Aaron smirks at him. "Now you will bring it up whenever you can, won't you?" Alexander asks, sighing.   
  
"You betcha," Aaron teases.    
  
Alexander looks at the clock.

“Goddamn, it’s almost six…. I wanna nap,” he says, stretching his legs and yawning. "I'm very tired after such a long bus ride."   
  
"We can nap together," Aaron suggests. Alexander's face lights up and he quickly pushes himself closer to him

“You’re such a little spoon, you dork.” Alexander says, pushing a leg in between Aaron's and nuzzles his neck. "I love you," he whispers.    
  
"I love you too," Alexander says, kissing his jaw while Aaron gets more comfortable and closer to Alexander. He runs his fingers through his hair and leaves his glasses at the coffee table.

They both fall asleep, snuggled close.

* * *

When they wake up, it's about ten and a half p.m. and Martha and George are sitting in the other sofa, talking. Alexander yawns and stretches.

“Aaron,” he says, poking him. Aaron shifts over and tightens his grip on Alexander’s arms.

_ “Aaron _ , “ he whispers again, poking him harder.

“Aaron, wake up, you’re sleeping on my leg and it’s  _ asleep.  _ Aaron!” Alexander exclaims, swatting the back of his head. Aaron’s eyes flutter open, and he grins, a cute, sleepy smile. Alexander’s heart skips a beat.

“You’re cute when you’re sleepy…. but get off my fucking hair.” Alexander growls, attempting to twist out of Aaron’s arms. Aaron chuckles and kisses his forehead.

“There. All better,” he murmurs, and closes his eyes again.

Martha hands him a glass of water.

“You know what to do, son.” She tells him. Alexander smirks and dumps the water all over his boyfriend’s face.

Aaron howls and jumps off the sofa, Alexander sliding out of his arms. “ _ Jesus,  _ what was that for! I’m awake, I’m awake, dear god!” He yelps. George and Martha’s laugh fill the room.

“Wake up, Aaron, its like, ten.” Alexander says, pouting. Aaron glares at him.

“You’re lucky I love you, or I might just shoot you for the second time if you do that again,” he mutters, looking at his boyfriend before they both burst into laughter.

“God, Martha used to do that to me  _ all the time.”  _ George says, laughing, his eyes filling with tears.

“I still do,” Martha tells them. Alexander laughs even harder.

“What time even is it, huh. Why did you need to wake me up so bad,” Aaron nags, poking Alex’s cheek.

"It's ten and a half," Martha tells him. "Dinner's almost ready."   
  
"We slept for so  _ long? _ " Aaron asks, shaking his head as he stumbles off the sofa. "Get up, Alex, c'mon."   
  
"Oh, shut up, I woke you up." Alexander says, smirking. "Where's Maria?" he asks, looking at his parents.    
  
"She's in her room," Martha tells him, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Probably talking to her friends or something."   
  
"She'll come downstairs for dinner," George says.   


Alexander pulls out his phone, nodding.

“Are you even  _ listening.  _ God, millenials and their phones. Back in  _ my time _ , you wrote letters and didn't have a phone because it wasn't invented yet,” George huffs.

Alexander nods again, clearly immersed in whatever he’s doing. “Yeah, dad…” he mutters. George sits down, sighing.

"Are you gonna check Twitter?" Aaron asks, pulling out his phone as well.    
  
"Yeah," Alexander replies without looking at him. He opens the app and scrolls down a little to then see Thomas Jefferson is retweeting a lot of things about Hanukkah.    
  
@jeffersonian: today is the day to eat chinese food. a jewish tradition. how are yall doing on this fine tuesday?   
  
"Thomas is talking about Hanukkah," Alexander says, and Aaron straightens up as if he's been electrified. "What was that reaction, babe?"   
  
"Oh, well, I'm." He pauses, licks his lips. His brows are furrowed in thought. "I might be thinking about converting to Judaism. So I kind of... react like that everytime something related to it is mentioned."   
  
Alexander stares. Now the lack of care for Christmas makes a little more sense. "How are we gonna get married then," is what stumbles out of his mouth.    
  
Martha chuckles quietly at Alexander's reaction.    
  
"Some rabbis do interfaith marriages," Aaron says, shrugging. "And besides, we've been dating for three weeks. You're thinking ahead."   
  
"Shut up," Alexander says, throwing a pillow at him. Aaron laughs, and it's such a beautiful sound— Alexander's heart jumps up and down. "But we can like... go to services together. I'll support you, Aaron."   
  
Aaron blinks at him. "Really?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
Aaron flings his arms around him.

 

“Thank you so much!” He says, kissing Alexander’s cheek. Alexander laughs.    
  
"I don't really know that much about Judaism though, so you'll have to teach me."   
  
"Well, we can start with Shabbat. It starts on sundown on Friday and lasts until night on Saturday." Aaron looks at his fingernails as he bounces his leg. "Jewish people light candles and eat this, uh, type of bread during it. You can't do a lot of stuff during it. It's just a, uh, relaxation day. I haven't been practicing yet because I'm afraid of what my dad will say, really."   
  
"Well then, you better get started. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Alexander says, putting an arm around Aaron’s waist. 

  
"Dinner's ready!" Martha calls out from the kitchen.   
  
Maria practically runs down the stairs. 

 

“Did someone say  _ dinner?  _ Man, I’m starved!” She says, stomping up to the dinner table. George laughs.

  
Alexander takes Aaron's hand on his and heads over the dining table. They sit together, their hands clasped together.    
  
"I made beef, that's okay, right?" Martha asks, looking over to Aaron.    
  
Aaron looks at her with a raised eyebrow before realizing she's talking about kosher law. "Oh, yeah. I can't eat pork, but cow's more than fine." He digs in immediately, and Alexander laughs before he starts to eat too.    
  
"Well, Maria, we have a surprise for you," George tells her.    
  
Maria raises her eyebrows. "Hm?"   
  
"After dinner."   
  
Maria pouts, and Martha chuckles softly. She's sitting near her, so she pats her head and smiles. "You're leaving me in suspense now."   
  
"Mhm," George nods, going back to eating. "Maria, what have you thought of going to college for?"   
  
"A major?" Maria asks. George nods. "Hm. I've thought about most humanities majors, if I'm being honest. I really like art, history and English. Teaching has always sounded like fun, too."   
  
"You could be a history teacher," Martha tells her. "A lot of reincarnates are."   
  
"Yeah, but like, actually important reincarnates are."   
  
"You were part of America's first sex scandal," George argues, and Alexander's face is shadowed with guilt for a split second. "I'd consider that pretty important."   
  
Maria shrugs and pushes more beef into her mouth. After about twenty minutes, they're all done with their food.   
  
"Well, we can start with the gifts now, even though it's only eleven," George says.    
  
Aaron shrugs, fidgeting with his fingers as he sits down in the sofa, Maria at his side.    
  
"My parents were Jewish," Maria confides, and Aaron raises an eyebrow. "But they died when I was around eight, so I don't practise too much now. I'll support you through your conversion journey, though."   
  
"I already guessed they were dead, but sorry for your loss." He licks his lips and puts a hand on her thigh. "Do you know Hebrew?" Aaron asks.    
  
"A little bit," she says, looking rather shy. “I can help you with it, if you’d like!” .    
  
"Can you teach me that little? Merely looking at the alphabet makes me nervous."    
  
"Sure!" Maria exclaims, smiling brightly. "We'll do it tomorrow."   
  
"Thank you!" Aaron says, hugging her. Maria smiles, her heart warming.

 

“It’s present time, kids!” George sings, and all of them run to the Christmas tree.

  
Alexander taps on Aaron's shoulder. "Aaron?" he looks up at him. "I got you a gift for Christmas, but if you don't want it because you wanna be Jewish I totally get it, no pressure, I just —"   
  
Aaron laughs softly. "Alexander, it's okay. I want the gift. Chanukah already passed, anyway."   
  
Alexander relaxes at that, his shoulders going less tense. "Okay. So. Uhm." He glances over at George and Martha, who are leaning on the chairs of the dining table. "I'll take the gifts and see whose gift it is and give it to them?"   
  
"Sounds good, son," George says.    
  
Alexander kneels and takes the first gift he sees — it's wrapped in paper with candy in it. "For Maria, from Dad," he reads out loud. He gets up and hands it to the teenage girl.    
  
Maria tries to open it carefully before giving up and ripping it open. Inside there are beautiful red pumps, heels thin and long. Maria stares at the shoes for a few long seconds before her eyes well up.    
  
"We thought that as you never had any of those things as you grew up, that you'd like some traditionally feminine —"    
  
George is cut short by Maria exclaiming, "It's amazing! Thank you!" and her running to hug him. They stay like that, pressed together before Maria pushes away, a bright grin on her lips. "Hopefully they fit me. I have big feet."   
  
"I looked at what size your shoes were and looked to what that was in women's shoes," George explains, laughing softly. "They were hard to find, but they're there. And if they don't fit, we can always change them at the store."   
  
Maria nods vigorously, a few tears escaping her eyes.    
  
“Thanks, dad….” She says, hugging him. George gasps audibly before smiling at her.

“Anything for my  _ favorite child.”  _ He says, mock glaring at Alex. Maria laughs while Alexander pouts.

Aaron hands Alexander a gift.  "It’s from your mom," he says, dropping it at his side.

Alexander smiles at him and rolls his eyes.

“Crap, I can’t open the package, my nails are like, bitten to the finger,” he says, showing his hands to his family.

“Rip it open with your teeth, you fool.” Aaron snorts. Alexander shrugs and then pulls at the paper with his teeth.

Inside there's a Nintendo 3DS, a bit bigger than the one shown in commercials. At its side in the box there's a package with a game —  _ Pokémon Sun, _ it reads.

“ _ Mom!”  _ He screams gently under his breath. “Mom mom m-” He grabs her in a bone crushing hug while she laughs.   
  
"I didn't forget you liked Pokémon as a teenager," she says, patting his head. "It's the newest game."   
  
“I absolutely  _ adore  _ it! Thank you so much,” Alexander exclaims, pulling himself out of her arms and holding the console lovingly.

“Aaron, I’m dumping you for the XL 3DS. It’s my true love. Sorry, babe," he says, placing a kiss on the device.   
  
Aaron takes the 3DS out of his hands, using his height to his advantage as Alexander squeaks for him to give it back. "We'll share it. Polyamory. I love Pokémon too!"   
  
"If your favorite generation isn't the fourth we're breaking up," Alexander says, poking his nose.   
  
"The best one is the second one."   
  
Alexander grimaces. "Fuck you,” he says, spitting in Aaron’s general direction.   
  
"Language!" George warns, but he still laughs.   
  
"Sorry!" Alexander says. He leaves the 3DS and the game on the sofa. He takes other of the gifts leaving Aaron’s at the side.  _ I’ll open it last,  _ he thinks.

"Okay. For Maria, from Mom,” he announces out loud.   
  
"Oh boy," Maria whispers as Alexander hands her the gift. She rips it open, putting the wrapping paper aside, and looks at the box — it's a chess board. "Oh, I told you I liked chess once, m... mom."   
  
"You said you didn't have it with your old foster parents and that you missed it," Martha says, ruffling her hair. "So I decided to bring it back into your life."   
  
"Thank you," she says in a murmur.    
  
"Okay, only three gifts left," Alexander says. He takes the one he left for Aaron. "For Aaron," he doesn't read the heart next to the name, "from Alexander." He hands it to Aaron.    
Aaron opens it with care, not ripping the wrapping paper. He opens the bag and his eyes widen. "Oh my god, where did you get these?" he breathes. He takes it out the bag and shows them — Spiderman comics; a few rare ones.    
  
"I have my ways," Alexander tells him, winking.    
  
"Thank you, babe!" Aaron says.    
  
"Okay, last two gifts," Alexander mutters, taking Aaron's gift. "This is Aaron's for me." His dad's gift was going last. He ripped it open with his teeth and saw a book.  _ Your Partner Is Converting To Judaism: A Guide _ , the title reads. "Oh."   
  
"A little ironic, isn't it?" Maria says, hovering over him to read the title of the book. "A Judaism-related book on Christmas."   
  
"Was this your way of telling me before I mentioned Hanukkah?"   
  
Aaron crosses his arms. "Yeah."   
  
"Cute." Aaron pouts and he blows him a kiss. "Okay, last gift of all." He takes the last box and reads the tag. "For Alex, from Dad. Alright." He opens it with his teeth and sees socks, a sweater and — "Holy shit." It's a new binder. He's had the same two ones since he was eighteen.    
  
"The ones you have right now are getting old," George says.    
  
"I know," Alexander mutters, smiling so hard his cheeks would hurt after a while. "Thank you so much, dad." He hurries to hug him.    
  
"One more thing," Martha says, holding Maria's hand and taking her to the side. "Well, uh, Maria. We were thinking —" Alexander knows where this is going. "Do you want to see an endocrinologist?"   
  
"So I can start..." Maria gulps, her eyes wide. "So I can start estrogen?"   
  
Martha smiles. "Yeah."   
  
"Yes!" Maria nods, jumping on her feet. "I'd love that! I'm very dysphoric, so starting estrogen... God, I've wanted to for so long."   
  
"We'll also help you change your name and sex on your ID," George adds. Maria runs towards him and hugs him again.    
  
"Thank you so much,” she says, falling over in the new heels she was gifted. George picks her up in order to mask her fall and twirls her around. She shrieks and laughs.   
  
"It's no problem, Maria. You're our daughter now."   
  
Maria nods. There's a silence reigning over them, and Martha slowly gravitates towards Alexander.    
  
"Do you all want to sleep? We have the guests room upstairs," Martha asks, a hand on her son's hair.    
  
"Soon," Aaron replies, lacing his fingers with Alexander's and smiling at him. "This was the best Christmas I've ever had, Alex."   
  
"Oh, this was the best Christmas for me, too. Mainly because you're here." They kiss, their lips moving together in a known rhythm. When they pull away, Alexander stares into Aaron's eyes. "Also because of the new addition to the family. You seem amazing, Maria."   
  
Maria smiles. "Thank you."   
  
George says before Martha kisses him, "It  _ is _ the most wonderful time of the year."   



End file.
